Funny Love
by idiot.princess
Summary: Love is truly funny especially if you mix a dense girl and a stubborn boy. :] Know any couple who's like this?
1. Chapter 1: The Sakura Tree

**Funny Love**

A/N: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! Don't worry! My stories will never ever make the characters OOC! Oh yeah…. Don't forget to give any suggestions or whatever you guys call it….hehe…. oh yeah! You'll be hearing from old "bad guys" in my stories….you know…. So it won't be just a love fest all over!sigh Well….with all that said…. ON WITH THE STORY!

**CHAPTER 1: The Sakura Tree**

_Natsumi's Dream_

"Don't bother struggling…. You know you can't save them…. 'coz….sadly…. you're the one causing their PAIN!" an evil voice laughed.

_Then suddenly… an image appeared it was a bit blurry…. Until…_

"Natsumi! Help me! Ah!"

It was Mikan! She was screaming for help…

"Mikan!" Natsumi shouted.

"That won't help her; my friend….it won't… and soon… you won't even be able to help YOURSELF!"

_End of Natsumi's Dream_

"MIKAN!" Natsumi yelled.

_Natsumi's POV:_

It was just a dream…

_End of Natsumis's POV _(A/N: Aww… I feel bad for him! Waah!hihi)

While Natsumi did the "daily routine," a certain brunette (A/N: I got this "brunette thing" from blu3 ch3rry blossom and ridl3y silv3rlak3… hope you guys don't mind!) woke up…. Late as usual…

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Huh? What's happening?" Mikan woke…

"Mikan… umm…. Mr. Jinno's wondering if you are sick…" Yuu said.

"What? I'm not…wait…." Mikan stared at the clock and then…

"Aaahhhh! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" she screamed and then…

"I forgot to set the alarm again…." A seat drop drooped down.

Then… she went out and saw Yuu.

"I'm sorry Yuu…." The sweat drop drooped lower with lines drooping down too.

"Umm…Mikan... it's okay…" Yuu said while having a sweat drop on his head.

"Waah! I'm late!" Mikan said while tears came out.

"Mikan….let's just walk…"

"Okay…"

_BANG!_

"Ouch!" Mikan ssaid.

"Oh… Mikan!" Yuu said concerned.

_Mikans POV_

It's Natsumi! I can still remember the last dance…

_Flashback:_

"_Why don't you call me my real name, huh?" I said._

"_Mikan…" he said while looking down._

"_N…Natsumi… do you know what you just called me?"_

"_Don't look into a darkness you don't want to see…"_

_End of Flashback_

"What are you staring at?... strawberries?"

"Ah! NATSUMI! I'm gonna kill you!" Mikan said.

She tackled him to the floor.

"Stop this!" Mr. Jinno waved his electrical wand.

"Bu-bu-but…. Mikan blabbed. Natsumi! Tell him!"

"Mikan…..started everything!"

"What!" Mikan said furiously.

"C'mon Ruka!" Natsumi said

"Hey, Natsumi…. Don't you think we should help her?" Ruka said.

Natsumi looked at Mikan and Ruka then said…

"Do what you want…."

"Natsumi…"

"Don't worry Ruka… I'm fine… I'm used to it…." Mikan said with a smiling face.

_Baka!_

"Ouch!" Mikan said.

"Where we're you?" Hotaru said.

"Hotaru!" Mikan hugged her.

"Do you want me to hit you with the shut-up-idiot-gun?"

_Bang!Bang!Bang!_

"I told you not to touch me!"

"Ouch…."

"As your punishment, you will give me a report on Great Leaders of Alice Academy!" Mr. Jinno said.

"What!" Mikan said.

After all the fuss….

Natsumi was sitting under the sakura tree…

"Hi Natsumi!" Permy said. (A/N: Permy is actually Sumire….hihi…)

"What?"

"I just wanted to tell you that…."

Then….Natsumi brought out fire and…

"Aah!"

Then a brunette decided to tell Natsumi….

"Natsumi! Stop! That wasn't nice! Apologize to her!"

While running, she fell and… she fell on his lap…

"Uh…" Mikan blushed.

"Get away from me…" Natsumi brought out fire…

"Fine! Burn my hair! Is that the only thing you do?" Mikan said.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Ruka?" Natsumi said. (A/N: Jealousy!)

"No… what do you mean?"

"Just go…."

"Fine! You know… it would be better if you didn't always stay alone!"

…….

"Hmph!" Mikan looked away

_Natsumi's POV:_

Nice move Hyuuga! Wait… it's that Tsubasa freak!

_End of Natsumi's POV_

A/N: Well…. There! phew That was hard! Well RxR okay! Well there hope you like it and I promise you I do accept everyone's feedback….


	2. Chapter 2: The Big Kidnapping part 1

**Chapter 2: The Big Kidnapping**

A/N: Soree you guys! It's natsume not Natsumi….stupid site is wrong!...anyways…. Well….did you like it? Hope you did…. I'm doing this Chapter on the same day I did the first one so I don't really have that much reviews….Waah! hihihi….oh yeah! I'd like to thank….ridl3y silv3rlak3!hihi….thanks!

_Natsume's POV:_

Why does she like hanging out with that guy!

Who is he looking at?

Wait….it's me….Grr….

_End of Natsume's POV_

"What's the matter?" Mikan asked Tsubasa.

"Someone's looking at us…" Tsubasa replied.

"Huh? Where?" Mikan asked.

"Right there…."

"Huh? I can't see anything?"

"He runs fast!"

"What?"

"Nothing…."

Back at the classroom…

"Hi Anna!" Mikan greeted.

"Hi Nonoko!" Mikan smiled.

"Let's go…" Natsume said.

"Natsume… why do you like leaving the classroom… it's not nice! Mr. Narumi wants to see us all…"

But they still continued to walk…

"NATSUME!Hmph!" Mikan said.

_Mikan's POV_

Why is he so…so…and yet…he's so cold…ugh! Why can't I stop thinking about the Last dance? Oh! It's Mr. Narumi…

_End of Mikan's POV_

"Good Morning everyone! We would be having a very special evening tonight…"

Then… everybody started to talk…

"Now… settle down… you all know… that tonight is the night of our alices… it's just like the alice festival but tonight is when we do something different…"

"Hotaru? What are we gonna do?"

"You don't have to ask me if you're going to see what will happen tonight…idiot!" Hotaru said.

"I'm not an Idiot!" Mikan screamed.

"Way to get in the spirit of things Mikan!" Mr. Narumi clapped.

Mikan's face turned red.

"Uh…" Mikan blushed.

Then they had their regular classes….(A/N: I'll skip that part!)

Night…

"yawn! I gotta go to bed!" Mikan said raising her arms.

"Idiot…"

"What?"

"We still have the night of the alices."

"Oh yeah!"

"Come to my room…"

"Yay!" Mikan hugged Hotaru.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Ouch!" Mikan said.

"You're an idiot…stop acting like an idiot!" Hotaru said.

"I am not an Idiot!" Mikan said.

"I'll go ahead." Hotaru said.

"Okay… I'll come later…"

"Okay…"

Then…

_Mikan's POV:_

Who's that under the sakura tree…this late at night?

I walked closer and closer… It was…it was…

_End of Mikan's POV_

"What do you want lil girl…"

"What are you doing here?"

"I do whatever I want…"

"Oh… may I sit near you…"

"Whatever…"

"Are you ready for the night of the alices? They say we have to dance and everything!"

….

"Hello! I'm talking to you! At least say something!"

"Little girl… aren't you supposed to be out somewhere?"

"Oh no! Hotaru's getting ready… I'm just waiting 'till she's done!"

Suddenly…

"Then I---" Mikan paused and dropped on Natsumes lap.

"Hey!"

….

"Mi…kan…"

"My dear student, don't even bother to wake her… she'll be sleeping the whole entire night!" a strange voice said.

"Persona! What've you done!" Natsume said back.

"Why nothing… I think you should be asking…." Persona paused.

"Me…" Reo said.

"Reo!" Natsume said.

"Natsume….just fall…you know you want to…you want to fall…asleep…"

Without hesitation… Natsume fell into a deep sleep…(A/N:Nooooo!hehe j/k!)

_Mikan's POV:_

I started to open my eyes…

Huh?

What? Where am I? N…nat….natsume….

Where are we?

It looks like a room…

Oh no! What will I do? Natsume!

_End of Mikan's point of view._

"Ah…you're awake…" Reo said.

"Reo! What? What….What are you doing here…."

"Mikan… can't you see…. This is what Natsume needs…"

"He doesn't need anything from you!"

"Oh….tisk tisk tisk… that's where you're wrong… Mikan… you know Natsume's condition right? You know that… every time he uses his alice the lesser chances he has of living…but why do you listen to them when they…aren't even doing anything to help?"

"They **ARE** helping him!"

"The anti-alice corporation will help him…trust me…"

"No! You don't know anything about Natsume!"

"I know everything about him….Mikan…"

"No you----"

"Little girl…"

"N…natsume! You should…"

"Why do you have to bring her with me when you know that you just need ME!" Natsume said.

"Natsume…" Mikan blushed.

"Wait a minute….is the black cat defending his girlfriend?"

"G…g…g….Girlfriend?" Mikan said.

"Shut up! Just let her go!"

"Okay….then…whatever you say…" Reo agreed.

"No! I won't leave you alone Natsume! I won't…." (A/N: Hey guys! I'm updating this chapter…hihi…. I'd like to thank you all for the reviews and I'm soree about the wrong spelling! Forgive me please! (…)

"You have to go!...Now!" Natsume said.

"No, you….you…you…IDIOT! I won't leave you here to die!" Mikan said.

"Just go! You are an idiot if you stay here!"

"I won't!"

"Woah….woah…woah! Now don't fight, you might kill each other!"

(A/N: Aww….young love! Hihi…. Well… anyways….ON WITH THE STORY!)

"Now… I'll separate both of you… and well…."

"How do we know you won't kill one of us?" Mikan asked.

"Oh trust me….you'll find out sooner or later…"

"Grr…." Natsume said.

Then, Reo left…

Mikan and Natsume stared at each other….as if they were in a alternate universe (A.U.)

"Natsume…I'm not gonna leave you!"

"Just leave… you don't wanna get hurt because of me… just go…"

"Natsume…."

"I'll open a hole out of this place and I want you to get out of here…"

"No!"

"Just go you idiot!"

"Don't call me an idiot! You Idiot!"

"Mikan…"

"Natsume…"

"I want you to get out of here so you wouldn't get hurt… 'coz I…."

But then…

"Time to go lovebirds…" one of Reos henchmen said.

Then, he pulled Mikan's hair and…

"Ah! Ouch!" Mikan screamed.

_POW! Fire ball hit the henchman…_

"Nobody makes her cry except me!" Natsume pointed out.

_Bump!_

"You okay?" Natsume asked.

"Ya…. I guess" she said while touching her head.

But then….before they could even move…. Reo and Persona came in and….

"What's going on here! Don't even try to get out!" Reo said while pointing a gun.

(A/N: Ah! Don't shoot! Hehe…well…this is a bit too much for me…okay…yawn hope you like this new story! It has a lot of action in it doesn't it? Well… guess what…there's a bit of romance coming right at ya! Until here! Bye!)


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Kidnapping part 2

**Chapter 3: The Big Kidnapping part 2**

A/N: Hey guys! Anyways… thanks to all your reviews! Because of them I am getting better at this! Tenchu! ☺hihi… I'd still wanna thank ridl3y silv3rlak3 and blu3 ch3rry blossom and of course all you guys! ON WITH THE STORY! Oh wait! Guys…again I'm sorry….it's Reo not Rio….Waah! Soree…. Again ON WITH THE STORY!

_Flashie a.k.a Flashback:_

"_Time to go lovebirds…" one of Reos henchmen said._

_Then, he pulled Mikan's hair and…_

"_Ah! Ouch!" Mikan screamed._

_POW! Fire ball hit the henchman…_

"_Nobody makes her cry except me!" Natsume pointed out._

_Bump!_

"_You okay?" Natsume asked._

"_Ya…. I guess" she said while touching her head._

_But then….before they could even move…. Reo and Persona came in and…._

"_What's going on here! Don't even try to get out!" Rio said while pointing a gun._

_End of Flashie…_

"Grr…." Natsume flashed a mean scowl.

"You'll see! The Alice Academy will find us and put you all behind bars!" Mikan said.

"The Alice Academy? They're the reason why you're here….they told us that it was okay to take their two most precious students…" Reo said.

"No way…" Mikan said staring blankly into space as if a tragedy has happened.

"Aww…look at the poor girl… she's sad… I can't believe you even liked the academy! Especially….Narumi!" Reo said.

"N…n…No! Alice Academy is great! You just think that it's a horrible place because…because…."

"Because it **IS A HORRIBLE PLACE, MIKAN!** You should really stop acting like "that person" 'coz it's getting annoying and you won't like me if I'm annoyed." Reo said.

_Mikan's POV:_

That person?

Oh yeah, that's right people here kept saying I had the same alice as "that person" but… who is that person?

_End of Mikan's POV…_

"Now… I'd like Mikan to follow me…."

"No!" Mikan tried to struggle.

"Do it or else!" Reo pointed the gun at Natsume.

"No! Please! I'll do it!" Mikan shouted.

"Natsume…" Mikan looked back as they dragged her.

Then… Natsume did his-Don't- worry-face…(A/N: Aww….so beautiful! O.W.T.S I made this up… it means on with the story…hihi )

Separate rooms… They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, I think that saying is rubbing off these two…

_Mikan' POV:_

Natsume…oh…I don't know what to do… Natsume….I'm afraid!

_End of Mikan's POV…_

_Natsume's POV:_

C'mon…burn….you stupid rope…burn…. Mikan….grr….i have to go faster than this!

_End of Natsumes POV_

(A/N: Hey guys! Updating it again! Guys I'm really soree if you think I'm so unprofessional in writing but please just give in! I'm soree too if I sorta…okay I mean I'm soree if I offended you in some way by misspelling their names… peace! O.W.T.S!)

Natsume burned the rope and…

"Gotcha! Now… just gotta burn this door and save Mikan…" he said.

Mikan's room…

"Mikan! I'm here just wait….." Natsume said.

"Natsume! Help! I can't see anything!" Mikan screamed.

"Just wait you idiot!"

"Natsume! I hear-----"and….nothing….

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume shouted.

……

"Mikan? Mikan! Answer me! Mikan! Grr….what's happened to that idiot!" Natsume shouted. "Mikan!"

Just then he burnt the door and…..

(A/N: AaH! What happened! Mikan oh Mikan! Where for art thou? Haha….Did Reo already kill Mikan? Oh no! What happened to Natsume? Oh I hope they're okay! Read the next chapter to find out!)


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Power

**Chapter 4: The Secret Power**

A/N: Hey guys! Again….. I'm soree…. Well hope you like this chapter….this is where people show up! And….Mikan here….will have a great power inside that she kept for sooooo long! Before I give things away….I'd want to thank everyone for your cooperation and patience with me! Anyways…. O.W.T.S)

_Falshie:_

"_Mikan! I'm here just wait….." Natsume said._

"_Natsume! Help! I can't see anything!" Mikan screamed._

"_Just wait you idiot!"_

"_Natsume! I hear-----"and….nothing…._

"_Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" Natsume shouted._

……

"_Mikan? Mikan! Answer me! Mikan! Grr….what's happened to that idiot!" Natsume shouted. "Mikan!"_

_Just then he burnt the door and….._

_End of Flashie…_

"What the?" Natsume said.

"Well…. If it isn't the black cat….how ya doin…."Reo said. "You know Natsume…. I'm getting bored with this so….let's make this simple…. If you don't come with us to the anti- Alice corporation….your little girlfriend will get a sip of this toxic poison…. It's not really poison…it's just that….when she drinks this up… she'll fall into a deep sleep…. So deep that once she sleeps she will never wake up!" Reo laughed evilly.

_Natsumes POV:_

What will I do…. If I go with them then… I'd be killing innocent people but if I don't go…Mikan will suffer…. And I wouldn't feel happy about that either….

_End of Natsumes POV_

"Fine then! I'll do your stupid job! Just don't hurt her….bring her back to the Alice Academy…" Natsume said while looking away.

"N…n…nat…sume…." Mikan whispered.

"What are you doing? Don't waste your energy…. This will be the last you'll see of Natsume…" Reo said.

"Wh….what? No… Natsume…." Mikan fell into sleep.

_Mikan's POV:_

What are you doing?

Natsumes gonna get hurt! You have to be brave and fight….

Use your power…. It's the only way to help Natsume….

_End of Mikan's POV_

Just when everyone lost hope, Mikan's heart started to glow…. It was the other side effect of her Alice….. Because of her kind heart and her unique Alice she had a power….the power of the heart….(A/N: I made this up….hope you don't mind…)

Then, Mikan started to float and her whole body started to glow…. And then she opened her eyes and they started to glow….

"Why are you doing this? Natsume didn't do anything to deserve this! You knew that Natsume was kind…that's why you brought me along…..just to make him surrender his will to you! You don't deserve to be Humans!"

Then…. She waved her arms and…..

_POW! A massive ray of light surrounded the place and they we're all knocked off and fell unconscious…._

After that, Mikan fell….but of course she was caught by Natsume…. And he carried her to the Alice Academy…..

"Mikan!" Yuu yelled.

"Natsume!" Ruka said.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked.

Right after, Mr. Narumi and Mr. Jinno came and looked at how bad their wounds were….

"It looks bad….Mikan's heart is beating but her mind seems to be in a different world… she doesn't seem to be waking up…." Mr. Jinno observed.

"What!" everyone said.

"Bring her to the clinic…." Mr. Jinno said.

The clinic….

"She's in a deep sleep….. it looks like her power was to strong….even for her…. This side effect is really rare…. It has only happened to "that person"

"But then….. when will she wake up?" Yuu asked.

"I'm afraid that her power was too strong…. This power could last a lifetime….and in order to last a lifetime it has to take a lifetime…."

gasps!

A/N: Oh no! Mikan…..not gonna wake up! Why! Oh no! How will Natsume ever repay her now! Haha….. tune in for the next chapter to find out what happens next!


	5. Chapter 5: Sleeping Beauty

**Chapter 5: The Sleeping Beauty of Alice Academy**

A/N: Waah! I don't want Mikan to sleep forever! Oh yah and thank you karupin-san….I was supposed to delete my story but because of you, I wanna try again! Oh yah and thank you sakura 4594! Thanks….O.W.T.S!

_Flashie….._

"_She's in a deep sleep….. it looks like her power was to strong….even for her…. This side effect is really rare…. It has only happened to "that person"_

"_But then….. When will she wake up?" Yuu asked._

"_I'm afraid that her power was too strong…. This power could last a lifetime….and in order to last a lifetime it has to take a lifetime…."_

_gasps!_

_End of Flasie…._

"So…..you mean….she'll never wake up?" Ruka asked.

"I'm afraid so…." The doctor replied.

"Poor Mikan…." Yuu said.

Just then…. Hotaru ran out the door in shock….

_Hotarus POV….._

It can't be…..

She's my best friend! I can't let this happen to her!

I just can't….

_End of Hotarus POV_

"Doc, isn't there anything we can do?" Ruka asked

"I'm afraid not…. No one remembers the true cure for this…."

"But we just can't let this happen!" Ruka yelled. "I better go and check up on Hotaru…."

"Oh dear…" Yuu said. "I better go too…."

"This is not good….." Mr. Narumi said.

_Mikans Dream…._

_I woke up… I didn't seem to be late….I was actually early… Everything seemed fine…. I was calm…._

"_Hotaru!"_

"_What do you want?"_

"_Where's your baka gun?"_

"_What Baka Gun?"_

"_You know! The baka gun you hit me with!"_

"_I don't seem to get what you're saying…. I can't make guns…."_

"_What?"_

"_I make love throughout the world!" Hotaru smiled. _(A/N: YIKES! What the? Hotaru isn't herself! What does this mean? Oh wait…. It's Mikans dream I forgot….hehe….)

"_What! No!"_

"_Actually yes!" Hotaru giggled._

"_Where is Hotaru!" Mikan said frightened. "What have you done with her!"_

"_Why…. I haven't done anything to her? 'Coz I am her…."_

"_No! Hotaru isn't like you! Hotaru is…."_

_Suddenly walls came up and it made a classroom…. It was Class B!_

_And then I saw Natsume…. He was actually…. Smiling….. Where am I?_

"_Has anyone seen Mikan?" Mr. Narumi asked._

_Natsume raised his hand…._

"_I'm sorry Narumi-sensei but…. Mikan is cutting classes again….I'm really sorry…"_

"_But I'm here!"_

"_It's okay… Natsume-kun…" Mr. Narumi said._

"_But…." I said._

"_Okay class… let's go to Chapter two of our History books….now…." Mr. Narumi said._

_Why can't they see me? Am I invisible or something? And why is Hotaru and Natsume acting all weird? And me? Cutting classes?_

_Meanwhile….. While Mikan had her dream…. Hotaru researched and researched for the cure….but nothing!_

"Hotaru!" Ruka called out.

"What you idiot?" Hotaru said with tears in her eyes.

"Hotaru….you're actually…crying?" Ruka asked.

"I'm not you idiot!"

Then Ruka hugged Hotaru… (A/N: Whoa! A hug! Omg! No way!)

"Let go of me you idiot!"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look for this book in that section…"

"How do you know Mikan's cure will be found here?" Ruka said while looking at the picture of the book.

"'Coz I looked….idiot!"

"Fine!"

While they looked…. Natsume and Yuu stayed in Mikan's room just in case something might happen…..

_Yuu's POV_

Mikan…. Please wake up….

_End of Yuu's POV_

"Uh…. Natsume…."

"What?"

"Would you like some soup?"

"Nah… I'll stay here… you can go….

"Umm…. Okay…"

_Natsume's POV_

_I wonder how we can cure you…._

_It's funny…. I miss the sound of your voice…. You better wake up or else I'll start to get lonesome….Yeah…._

_End of Natsumes POV_

While everyone did their stuff….. Mikan had her own problems….

_Why is everyone starting to act all weird! I feel scared…._

_What will I do…..It's Youichi! Why is he crying…._

_Then I went closer…._

"_Youichi….why are you crying?"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Uh…. Youichi… don't you know me?"_

"_No lady…..but you're nice….and… and… I'm crying 'coz of…. 'Coz of…."_

"_MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"_

"_That!" Youichi pointed at the girl who was so mean…. To everyone she met…"_

"_Who's that?"_

"_Mikan Sakura!"_

"_Wh…wh….what?"_

_Then…. I was in Tokyo…. My hometown…. My house…. It was grandpa! But he was…. Crying….._

"_Grandpa?"_

_But then………everything turned……white……._

(A/N: Oh No! What will happen? Will Hotaru and Ruka ever find the book? Why is Mikan's dreams really weird? Why is everything and everyone acting weird? Find out in the next chappie!)


	6. Chapter 6: Did you find the book?

Chapter 6: Did you find the book?

A/N: Haven't updated for a looong time. Well, I promised myself that I will not continue PS I Love You if I don't finish this first!

Notes:

1. Thanks for the reviews…

2. Yeahh…

3. Yeahh…

4. O.W.T.S

The world turned white to Mikan. Was she in heaven? Hmmm….

"Where…Where am I? I'm not in Alice Academy…"

"Hi!!! I'm Akemi. You're in heaven."

"Wha…wha….WHAT?!?!?!?!!?!!?!" she said shocked, "NO WAY!"

"Actually you are. Your friends are really kind. They are working hard to find this book."

Suddenly a book shelf appeared. She took out a book and showed it to Mikan.

"What is this?"

"You have a great power, Mikan Sakura," she smiled sweetly, "But your power is also the cause of your own death. I'm sorry."

"No," she gasped.

As Mikan looked down, Akemi asked her a question, "May I ask you a question?" Mikan looked at her with inquiry and agreed.

"What do you feel towards Natsume Hyuuga?"

"M…me?!?!?!?! What do you mean feel towards him? I don't feel anything! Nooo! Nooo! Why would I feel anything towards him! Nooo!" she hyperventilated.

"I knew it," Akemi smiled, "Natsume is the one most worried. He's doing everything to make you wake up."

Mikan looked at her and asked, "Natsume?"

"Yes."

Mikan looked shock for a moment. "Why does he even care about me? He never cared when I was there," Mikan thought, "I guess It's better if I don't exist then."

After that thought, Akemi looked at her and smiled.

"Don't feel bad. Everyone loves it when you're there. You give them a smile that brightens their day. They wouldn't want to let go of you. That is why you only notice now that they care for you. You are a big part of their lives…" she paused, "Especially Natsume's…"

"Whaaaaat!?!??!?!?! Never!!!! That jerk would never be worried!!!!!! He…never showed it down on earth," Mikan blushed.

"Well, you'll be surprised. Wait. I'll open up his mind so we can hear him."

_C'mon Mikan, you idiot._

"Why I aught to!!!!!"

"Wait. Listen."

_I don't want you to go just yet._

_You're too special not only to me but to me._

_Idiot. Why's you have to be so kind._

_I could do things myself!_

"Nat…Natsume…."

"Listen."

_If you don't wake up, I won't be able to tell you that… I…..love….you…._

Mikans eyes widened.

"See?" Akemi said.

"NOOOOO!!!! YOU PROBABLY DID SOME VOODOO ON HIM!!!!!"

"No one can control others minds."

YOU'RE LYING!!!" the more Mikan spoke, the more Mikan looked like a tomato.

Akemi giggled at her reaction.

"May I borrow your heart for a minute?"

"What do you…" Mikan paused.

Akemi inserted her hand inside the part where the heart was.

_Why do I feel like this…_

_I never felt like this towards Natsume…._

_He's always been a jerk and a pervert!_

_But why is it… when he's with me…._

_He always acts nice for some reason…_

_He loves me?_

_No._

_Akemi's just messing around with my head…._

Akemi removed her hand and looked at Mikan's reaction.

"Whoa. I feel really…"

"Good?" Akemi said.

"Yeah. How do you know?"

"I just do," she smiled sweetly.

Meanwhile….

Back on earth….

"Did you find the book?" Natsume entered the library.

Ruka shook his head. He looked at Hotaru and looked for the book even more. No one wanted to see Mikan sleep forever. They couldn't allow it. Natsume heaved a sigh and looked as well.

_Mikan you idiot…._

A/N: I'm sorry you guys!!!! My computer is really dying… I don't want to break my promise so here…. Sorry… It's short! I'll make it better tomorrow!!!!! I'll try!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: We found it!

**Chapter 7: We found it!**

A/N: Heloows! How is everyone? Summer's good? Okay… just wanted to say thanks for the reviews. Uhmm… I'm continuing this to the very last chapter… My PS I Love You is already here saved and filed neatly. Lol! Anyways… With that said, I want you all to have fun in this new chapter…

"Why am I in heaven by the way? I thought I'm supposed to sleep."

"It's hard to explain it to you now," she smiled, "But you'll know why…"

"Hotaru! What is she thinking?"

"Uh… We can't let you know…"

"What about Natsume!!!"

"He's an exception."

"Great. He's an exception in the Alice Academy and also in heaven! Why??? Did he use his charm on you too?" Mikan laughed.

Meanwhile down on earth…

As Natsume and the others searched for the book, Natsume came across a journal: A journal that belonged to "that person!" At first, he did not know if it was useful to Mikan or not but he still skimmed the book.

It wrote:

_Journal,_

_Weeks ago, I had an illness. Not really an illness… but it caused me to sleep. The doctors told me that when I gave all my strength to save the one most person I truly cared about, I unlocked my inner strength that strengthened my Alice even more. I gave light. When I slept, a girl named Akemi came to me and said, "You are in heaven." I was amazed by her words. I could not accept it. But instead, I looked down on earth and looked at my friends… I don't know why but after I looked at my friends for a long time Akemi asked, "Do you want to go home?" I smiled and said, "Yes." After, I was in the Alice Academy again…. It just shows that… my friends are my only medicine…_

Natsume was shocked. He ran to Ruka and showed the entry.

"That means… she can hear us!!!" Ruka said all surprised.

"That isn't going to help us," Hotaru said, "We need some sort of potion. We can't wait for her to look at us."

As they looked at the book, a picture dropped down. Natsume picked it up and looked at it. He showed the picture to Ruka and Hotaru pointing at a certain face.

"Who does this remind you of?" Natsume said.

Silence.

"NARUMI!" Hotaru and Ruka said in unison.

They quickly headed to the faculty. They opened the door and looked for Mr. Narumi. They saw Mr. Narumi looking out the window.

"Narumi! What are we gonna do?!" Natsume said.

"What do you mean?"

Hotaru lifted the journal while Ruka lifted the picture.

"You know who wrote this journal, don't you?" Ruka asked, "You know how to cure Mikan."

"Yes, yes I do," Mr. Narumi said with a stern look.

Meanwhile…

Mikan looked down at them with a shocked face.

"Mr. Narumi knows?"

"Yes."

"Then, what are we going to do?!" Natsume said furiously.

"She saved you, right?"

"So what?" Natsume questioned.

"Go near Mikan and kiss her," Mr. Narumi smiled.

"WHAT?!" Mikan yelled, "That pervert is going to kiss me?!"

Akemi just smiled.

"He won't do it! Never mind! He won't do it!"

"I'll do it," Natsume said.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE?!?!?!"

"THAT PERVERT'S GONNA K..K…."

"Kiss you?" Akemi smiled.

"I DON'T EVEN WANNA HEAR THAT WORD!!!" she yelled, "Why'd he accept? He doesn't care so… why did he accept? Could it be that…. He really…. Likes me?" she thought.

"Loves you actually," Akemi corrected.

Mikan looked at her amazed and at the same time scared.

"H…h…how'd you know what I thought?! Are you like Koko?!" Mikan said nervously.

"No, you see, I checked your heart," she smiled, "I know how you'd react when that situation came to mind."

"Oh…" Mikan sighed.

"Do you want to go home?" Akemi asked.

Mikan looked at her with a quizzical expression. She wondered why she hadn't asked her that from the beginning. Of course she wanted to go home!

"Natsume has to kiss you… to cure you but you also have to do something. Tell me how you feel towards him. No lying or cheating. If you do not confess when Natsume kisses you, you'll die and stay here forever," Akemi said seriously.

Mikan gulped with a nervous heart. She didn't know how she felt towards Natsume actually. When it was the Last Dance, she could not explain anything from how she felt to why he said her name. She really liked Natsume. He was kind and… and…really sweet and… a total pervert! And a jerk but sometimes… he's the sweetest and greatest person yet. What was she thinking?! She doesn't like him!

"Remember… he's evil! He doesn't like me! He…" she paused and thought of his words earlier.

_I don't want you to go just yet._

_You're too special not only to them but to me._

_Idiot. Why'd you have to be so kind._

_If you don't wake up, I won't be able to tell you… I… love…you._

Do I love him too? Mikan's head couldn't decide.

Natsume and the others went to her room. Natsume sat next to her. Hotaru brought out her camera. Natsume's face slowly came closer and closer to her face. The clock was ticking. If Mikan doesn't tell Akemi, she'll die. What now?!

"Don't use your mind on deciding when the heart is truly the one you should be consulting," Akemi told.

Mikan looked at her weirdly. She looked down and saw Natsume coming even closer. Oh NO!

A/N: What do you think?! Please review!!!! Hi karupin-san!!!! Hahaha! I updated! Please gimme lotsa reviews!!!! It's about to end! There's a sequel, don't worry:)


	8. Chapter 8: Kokoro Kaleo Fujima

**Chapter 8: Kokoro Kaleo Fujima**

A/N: Hi guys!!! Did you guys like my last chapter? Haha. Thanks for the reviews even if they aren't that much. Haha. What do you think will happen? Will Mikan tell Akemi the truth that lies underneath? A dense girl like her can never figure out what she feels. Oh NO! Anyways, Please REVIEW:) I'll be waiting… Okay, Lets go back to the story…

**Mikan…**

I really don't know what to do. I like Natsume but my feelings are so much different from my feelings for him. I'm scared. What is this feeling? What's worse is that… If I say the wrong thing, I'll never get to see them again. Oh no. I'll miss Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Youichi, Takahashi (the robot), Mr. Narumi, Mr. Jinno, Ruka, and… N…N…Nat…Natsume.

Natsume…

I'm really scared. What will I do now?

**End…**

The time seemed to be getting faster and faster. Natsumes nose was already touching the unconscious Mikan's nose. Mikan paced. Her heart beat faster and faster as well. Suddenly, her mind was set on him…

Her old crush: Kokoro Kaleo Fujima. She was in love with the boy. Before she entered Gakuen Alice, he was only one who comforted her. His heart was made of gold, he had a wonderful smile, but most of all, he made Mikan feel adored.

Besides Mikans Grandpa, Kokoro made Mikan feel appreciated especially after the death of her parents.

He was the reason why she loves to smile. He gave her hope when all seemed lost.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes like Mikan. His skin consisted shades of _morena_. He had pale lips and a birthmark shaped as a star on the palm of his hand.

"Kokoro… I don't know what to do. I love you," Mikan thought, "But I…"

Akemi looked at her with concern then said, "Kokoro must really be a nice person, huh?"

Mikans eyes widened from shock. She remembered something. It was Christmas break. Kokoro and Mikan went to the park. Kokoro looked at her with a smile. He held her hand. Mikan blushed heavily. She bit her lip. Mikan smiled then pointed at the swings. She giggled then dragged him there. They sat down.

"Ko…Ko..."

"Huh?" Kokoro chuckled, "What?"

"I… I love you," Mikan blushed.

"I love you too," Kokoro smiled unaware what she really meant.

"No, I really really love you," Mikan blushed even more making her face him standing, "I blush when I'm around you. You're all I can think about and…and…"

Kokoro's bangs covered his eyes, "I'm sorry."

Mikan didn't blush anymore. She was in shock but didn't show it.

"I like you only as a sister," he continued to say in a cold tone; "I'm really sorry Mikan."

He stood up then held her shoulders tightly. Mikan felt tears starting to gather.

"I gotta go, squirt! Bye!" he ran with his bangs still covering his eyes.

She stood there still in shock. She felt her heart break into a million pieces. She gave a weak and fake smile. Her tears started gather. She felt it pass her cheeks. Suddenly, a raven haired girl came. She knew what happened. She looked at Mikan expressionless. Mikan tried to look at her but then cried even more. She gave her a look then hugged her best friend. She sobbed loudly. Hotaru hugged her back.

"I…I…I don't get it. I love him but…but… he d…doesn't love me," Mikan wept.

"It's okay," Hotaru said trying to comfort her.

Mikan was already crying from the flashback then remembered the day Hotaru left. She remembered his reaction when Mikan told him that she was going to go follow Hotaru.

"Wait a minute!" Kokoro yelled.

Mikan stopped.

"I thought you loved me," Kokoro questioned.

"I…I can't wait for you anymore, Kokoro. You hurt me a lot that day. You don't really love me," she said with her bangs covering her whole entire face.

She ran away with a sad face. Then… she met…

Natsume….

She then realized that she still had to make a decision. Her eyes opened. Natsume was so close to her.

"AKEMI! I LOVE NATSUME!" Mikan confessed.

Akemi smiled. Natsume was already kissing the supposedly unconscious brunette.

"I knew you did," Akemi said.

"But then..." Mikan said, "Why'd you ask me?"

"You just needed to know for yourself on how you truly felt," Akemi said, "At times, human beings get caught up with things that they don't realize a feeling they're supposed to realize. Like you Mikan. Natsume loves you dearly. He realized that because you changed him. Kokoro changed you as well that was why you loved him but… True love is when you both know the feeling."

Mikan cried. She ran to hug Akemi but Akemi drifted farther and farther away. No matter how much Mikan ran she couldn't catch up.

"Bye Mikan," Akemi smiled.

"WAIT!"

Just then she saw a white light. She blinked continuously and quickly. She wanted to give a smile but couldn't. She just remembered Kokoro. She then saw her friends and Mr. Narumi surrounding her. She gave a big smile but Natsume and Hotaru saw right through it. Natsume frowned and grumbled.

"What happened, Polka dots?"

Mikan looked at him questionably. Mikans memory was erased. She didn't remember Akemi or that she saw Natsume kiss her. Why?

"I…I don't know," she said.

Mikans heart beat faster and faster. She knew she was supposed to remember something but couldn't. Probably because of… Kokoro. Her mind was filled with flashbacks of him.

Mr. Narumi saw her face then understood, "Well guys! Lets go!"

The group left relieved of her condition. Natsume looked back and saw Mikans eyes sparkling and knew why. He closed the door and went to her.

"Why are you crying, Polka Dots?" Natsume said as he pocketed his hands.

"Ko..ko..ro…" she cried.

"Kokoryumi?" he asked.

"No," Mikan cried even more, "The person I treasure most."

Natsume was shocked but hid it.

"I don't know why but… I suddenly remembered him," Mikan cried, "I know something happened in my dream about Kokoro but… I can't…I CAN'T REMEMBER!!!" she yelled.

She started to punch her own head. Her tears started to flow continuously. Suddenly, she felt a tight grip on her wrist. Her tears stopped for a moment and her eyes widened.

"Don't think about it first," Natsume said, "You're only killing yourself even more."

"N…n..natsume.. I'm so confused right now," Mikan cried again, "And I…"

The door opened interrupting their conversation. Hotaru Imai looked at the couple.

"Natsume leave," Hotaru said, "I have to talk to her."

He closed the door and heaved a sigh.

"She likes someone else," Natsume thought.

Meanwhile… Inside the room….

"Mikan," Hotaru said, "Kokoro sent me a letter yesterday."

Hotaru handed the letter to Mikan.

_Hotaru please tell Mikan to take care. I hope you're taking of the squirt! I really miss her. Haha. Anyways, hope you're both doing fine!_

_Kokoro_

"Kokoro," Mikan mumbled.

"You're really an idiot. Do you know what Natsume did to save you?"

"What?"

"He kissed you…"

Mikan was in shock. Her heart beat fast once more. She looked at the blanket and thought. Hotarus words echoed making her see an image. Sadly, it was blurred. She couldn't see anything. But then...she suddenly remembered everything.

"AKEMI! I LOVE NATSUME!" she yelled from the flashback.

She snapped right out of it.

"NATSUME!" she yelled.

She jumped off her bed.

"HOTARU LETS GO!" Mikan yelled dragging her.

"What?!"

"I have to tell Natsume that I... that I love him!"

Hotaru then smiled.

**Natsume…**

I guess it's a good thing that I'm leaving. Wonder if she'll get mad when she finds out. Tch. That idiot will cry. Whatever. I knew this was gonna happen sooner or later anyways. I don't want her to get hurt because of Persona or the Anti Alice Corporation.

**End…**

Mikan looked everywhere (not really.) Suddenly, she saw a black limousine parked out of the Alice Academy gates. She saw someone with luggage in his hand.

"Must be a transferee," she thought. (how stupid)

She started to run everywhere again. Then, she saw Yuu come towards them panting.

"NATSUMES LEAVING!"

A/N: I know it's like obvious. Haha. Trust me there'll be a twist. Dandandaaaaan:)


	9. Chapter 9: RUN!

**Chapter 9: RUN!**

**A/N:** Don't you just love titles? Ha ha… Anyways, that's just it… The title says it all well…. Not _really_. Wahahaha!!! I promised you all an unexpected twist, right? Well, you're going to get it! Wahaha!!! lightning strikes Weird…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NATSUME'S LEAVING?!??!" Mikan yelled.

"HE'S GOING TO BE TRANSFERRED TO A DIFFERENT SCHOOL!!!"

**Mikan…**

That must've been him! The one near the limousine! Oh no! NATSUME!!!!

**End…**

Mikan didn't have time to drag Hotaru so instead she ran as quickly as possible to the black limousine. When she finally saw the limousine, she jumped to hug the raven-haired boy.

"I LOVE YOU! Don't leave!!! I love you, Natsume! I..." she was cut off by the boy.

"I'm sorry, miss," the boy turned around.

Mikan's eyes widened with shock. She was hugging… ANOTHER GUY!!! She reddened with embarrassment. She quickly let go off the boy. The boy had dark blue eyes. He was fair and wore glasses. His lips were very red. He had a comb over but above all he had a warm smile.

"I'm not Natsume," he smiled, "I'm Hiroshi Magatama. I have the alice of turning recyclables into beautiful art."

He took out a crumpled piece of paper out from his pocket and placed it in his hand. He placed his other hand over the one with paper. BAM! A small ray of light appeared. Mikan looked closer and saw a rose made from origami. He gave it with a smile on his face.

"I'm sorry I'm not that friend of yours but I bet he'll be delighted to hear the news," he smiled once more and left, "He's a very lucky guy!" he said out loud.

Mikan's eyes were still as wide as ever. She was blushing at what he said. _Delighted?_ Mikan realized that she still needed to find Natsume. She shook her head and quickly ran. She also realized (That's a lot of realization for a dense girl) that she didn't check… THE SAKURA TREE! She ran faster and saw him. He had a backpack with a picture in his hand. He looked down and sighed. He turned away but when he did, Mikan tackled him to the floor.

_OUCH THAT'S GOTTA HURT!!!!_

"N…Natsume…" she mumbled.

"Get off me you idiot! Why can't you ever greet me normally?"

She stood up and stretched out her hand. He accepted the help and got up. Natsume dusted off the dirt and looked at her. Mikan's eyes were already looking teary. She immediately wrapped her arms around him giving Natsume a bit of a push. Natsume stepped one foot backwards to keep his balance. He wrapped his arms around her as well. He held her waist. Mikan's eyes widened then she blushed. Natsume could feel her tears.

"Why are you crying, idiot," he whispered.

"Are you really leaving me?"

The Kuro Neko was speechless. He didn't want to tell her the truth nor did she want to say lies.

"What's it to you, huh?" he asked.

"N…Natsume, when you kissed me, I had a dream about this girl," she explained.

(Have you noticed I didn't say anything about them **NOT** embracing each other? Well guess what… they're still hugging each other.)

"She told me to tell her if I loved you," she explained further, "I was confused. I like you but then I remembered Kokoro. My feelings for both of you were different. I like you but I couldn't explain the feeling. I love Kokoro and I knew it was love."

Natsume slowly loosened his grip around her but she held him tighter. She was already sobbing.

"But… he turned me down. He liked another person. It wasn't real love. Then, I realized that I… I… I…" she stuttered.

Natsume smirked and pushed her away. He held her arms with great strength and yet with care. He looked at her eyes and went closer to her. Mikan was confused at what he was trying to do. She went closer to him and he did the same. Mikan blushed heavily and smiled. He thumbed away her tears and puckered his lips. She did the same and came in closer. Their noses touched.

_BOOM!_

They immediately turned away and looked at the smoke that covered a certain area. Was someone trying to break out of Alice Academy? Or was someone trying to--- break in? They looked at each other looking at one another. They quickly ran towards the smoke. To their surprise, they found their friends running towards the smoke as well. They saw a black GIANT figure stomping away coming towards the Academy. Suddenly, it raised it's arm and pointed it towards the group. They all squinted and saw a small ray of light. They didn't know what it meant 'till…

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Natsume yelled.

Ruka held Hotaru's waist and jumped. Yuu, Nonoko, Anna, and Koko ran as well. Natsume hugged Mikan and jumped as well.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Everyone jumped from the strength of the blast and fell. Natsume looked at Mikan to see if she was all right. She was fine. Mikan's face turned serious.

"Natsume! We should stop them! The others could get hurt!" she said with a concerned look.

Natsume nodded to her statement. She stood up and faced the group.

"We all have to face them! Whoever they are! We have to use our Alices and destroy that thing!"

Suddenly, they heard a burst of laughter. The smoke cleared up. They all looked up and saw a GIANT robot with Reo on it! He took out a megaphone and placed it near his lips.

"Students, faculty, and other people of Alice Academy, listen to me!"

"No!" Natsume said with his hands over his ears.

He knew Reo was going to tell them to do something: Something evil! Hotaru rushed back to the laboratory together with Ruka and the others leaving Mikan and Natsume alone to fight the GIANT robot and… Reo! Mikan gulped at the thought and started to shake from nervousness.

"This is no time to get scared!" Natsume yelled looking at the robot.

**Mikan…**

He's right… If I act chicken now, the other students will get hurt. I know Hotaru just went to the lab to get something to help us. She's not a coward! But… I hope she hurries up. I can't do this alone and Natsume could get hurt here. I don't want to lose him. Oh Hotaru! Please hurry! Please…

**End…**

"Polka dots, just remember to give them what you can handle," he said in a caring way.

Mikan knew on what he meant. He didn't want her to fall asleep all over again. She got serious and nodded.

"Are you ready for this?"

"I don't know," Mikan said.

"Well, there's no turning back now," he said.

**Natsume…**

I have to protect Mikan no matter what. She could get hurt here. I have to help her. This time… Reo's gone over the line. It looks like he brought a lot of men. I don't know what we can do. No matter what happens, I'll save her. I don't want to lose her again. Never again…

**End…**

Natsume held her hand. Mikan nodded. They both took one step forward and released the grip of their hands…

Mikan went on fighting stance while Natsume brought out fire.

They were prepared…

To fight!

**A/N: **Do you like the twist? I'm so sorry if I have to shorten it. It's because I'm making the next chapter their fight. I tried to make it longer but it just can't. Anyways to those giving me reviews, Thanks! I have little reviews. WAAAAH! But anyways, thanks! I really appreciate your reviews. I want you all to tell me if you want a **HAPPY ENDING** or a **SAD ENDING!** I want you all to tell me in the reviews because you all know that there's a sequel. Please review my other story, PS I Love You as well. To those who know that story, please tell me if you want a **HAPPY ENDING** or a **SAD ENDING**! This is your choice!


	10. Chapter 10: The Final Battle

**Chapter 10: The Final Battle**

**A/N:** Omg! I'm almost finished with this!!! AAAHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! Anyways, here it is… Chapter ten!

"Well if it isn't Miss Sakura and Mister Hyuuga. How are you?" Reo grinned.

"Why are you here, Reo?!" Natsume yelled.

"My, my. Is it wrong to just drop by and make a huge…" he paused, "Bang?"

"Why are you here?!" Mikan yelled as well.

"MY, Miss Sakura. You look exactly like Yuka. You act like her as well. Well to answer your question, I'd like my boys to explain," he said as he snapped his fingers.

As he snapped his fingers, a group of enormous men appeared jumping down to the Alice Academy grounds.

"This will be lots of fun," Nastume smirked.

"Natsume," Mikan said nervously.

"Just give them what you always give me," he smirked once more.

"HEY!!! I'm not that violent!!!!!" she yelled.** (They're fighting with each other in a fight. Typical!)**

"Yes, you are."

"Whatever!" she growled.

Mikan went on fighting stance as she eyed one of the enormous men coming towards her. She immediately clenched her fists and stomped a foot forward. She gave one of the men a punch making him fly out of the Academy.

"What the---," she said looking at her hands.

"You okay?!" Natsume yelled panting from his last attack to one man, "Where'd you learn to do that?"

"It just happened!"

"Whatever it is, just keep doing it!" he yelled.

"Okay!" she yelled back.

She eyed another man coming towards her then did the same thing.

"Gaah!" Natsume yelled.

Mikan instantly looked at him and looked at him shocked.

"Natsume…" she worried.

"Don't wo…" he fell, "rry about…me."

She eyed another man coming towards her but dodged it by running towards Natsume.

"How can you tell me not to worry when you're already bleeding?" Mikan yelled.

Suddenly, a hit from the back knocked her out.

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled, "You'll pay for doing this…"

Suddenly, the man was on fire. Natsume instantly went to Mikan's aid. As another man headed towards them, something happened. They were all in heaven except for Reo, Mikan, and Natsume. Natsume looked back and saw Yuu.

"Stop it!" Reo yelled out.

With that, Yuu jumped to the floor unable to do anything.

"Yuu!" Natsume yelled.

"Snap out of it!" Reo commanded.

Again using his voice pheromone, everyone obeyed. Heaven was now gone.

"Get those two now!" Reo commanded.

Natsume looked at Reo's smirk then instantly ran.

"C'mon Mikan wake up!" he thought.

Before he could get far, animals were behind them. They all knew who could've done this… Ruka.

"Ruka, be careful he's stronger than before!" Natsume yelled as he headed towards Hotaru's lab.

"Got it!"

Natsume carried Mikan and Yuu.** (They must be heavy!)** Once they reached the lab, he immediately made them rest.

"Here use these."

Hotaru handed him earphones, a small box, and… lipstick?!?!

"What's the lipstick for?" he raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a girl."

"Don't play funny now and go!"

"Wait! How do I use these stupid things?"

"Use the small box to clone the earphones then give it to the others. They won't be affected by Reo's voice if they use it and the lip stick…" she paused, "Hold your breath once you remove the lid."

"Got it."

"Hurry, Ruka can't take it anymore," she said eyeing the animal boy.

"C'mon Imai! Lets go!"

"No."

"Ruka needs you," he smirked.

"Whatever," she said riding on her duck scooter. **(Ayeeee!!!! Why the sudden change of mind, huh?!?!!? Kilig to the bones! Uhmmm…nevermind!)**

They then went towards Ruka and placed on the earphones.

"Thanks," Ruka smiled.

"Hold your breath, Ruka," Natsume said.

Both of them held their breaths and opened the lid to the lip stick. As the black men came closer, they all dropped down. After, the immediately closed it.

"Natsume, give me the small box and the extra earphones!" Hotaru called out as she snatched the thrown items, "Here. Extra lip stick."

As she flew off to the other people's aids, they went out to the grounds and fought the other men.

Meanwhile in the lab…

"Natsume… Natsume… Natsume… Natsume…" Mikan mumbled as she had a nightmare.

"Don't worry Mikan. You'll be seeing Natsume in a while. Just hold on, okay?" someone said.

"Darn it," Hotaru cursed under her breathe, "The faculty is surrounded by a force field."

"Hotaru! Get us out!" Mr. Jinno yelled.

"Can't. They made a force field too strong to break," she said studying the barrier, "I'll get back to you later."

She then went towards the lower grades.

In the Alice Academy grounds…

**Natsume…**

I can't keep this up anymore. I'm losing my strength but I can't let them down. I can't let Mikan down. Gaah but I can't hold them for much longer.

**End…**

"Natsume!" Ruka yelled as Natsume hit the floor unconscious.

"Mi…" he mumbled, "kan…"

Suddenly, he felt a splash of water in his face.

"Wake up you idiot."

Once he woke up he saw all his friends fighting while Hotaru was in front of him.

"I don't want to see the other idiot cry because you gave up."

"Where are we, Imai?"

"Northern Forest so no one can track us for now," she said checking her watch, "Can you fight?"

"What does that mean?" Natsume growled.

"You're weak, you idiot."

"Not weak enough," he stood.

"If Mikan cries because you waste your life, I'll hit you with a baka gun before you even think about using the maximum limit of your powers."

"Whatever lets go."

"Yea."

Somewhere in a dark place…

"Mikan, wake up," someone grinned.

Mikan quickly followed and opened her eyes slowly but as her vision cleared her eyes widened she tried to scream but then taped her mouth. She tried to wriggle but couldn't as well.

"Now Mikan, stop squirming. We wouldn't want any accidents."

Her eyes were concentrated on his. Her eyes spelled fear.

Meanwhile…

"Take that you evil meanie!" Nonoko said sprinkling her latest** (and not to mention deadliest well not really. She would never make something lethal.)**

With that he immediately dropped down dizzy and unconscious. She jumped with joy.

"Yay! I got him!"

They all sweat dropped. While she used her potions, Koko used his alice **(trust me. They're dying with HIS alice.)**

"Why am I not good enough for Marie? It's not like I don't shave everyday. I come to her bakeshop everyday with flowers."

"Stop it!" the man said covering his ears, "I can't take it!!!!"

Again, they all sweat dropped.

_**BAKABAKABAKA!**_

You all know what that means… Hotaru.

"That's for hitting Mikan, you idiot."

_**BAKABAKABAKA!**_

"And that's for… well nothing but I know I'm going to get an award," Hotaru said, "Most likely free food from Central Town."

They all sweat dropped.

_**BAKABAKABAKA!**_

"Don't stare at me," she said looking at her classmates. **(Yea, they're fighting while fighting someone else… Haaay!)**

"Attention Alice Academy!" someone yelled as he used a megaphone.

They all turned their heads to where the voice came from.

Reo.

"What the--?!" they all thought.

"I would like my men to come back now!" he snapped their fingers and everyone jumped back to the giant robot, "Now… I'd like to present…

…

…

MISS MIKAN SAKURA!"

"MIKAN!" they yelled.

Reo held her cheeks up high just above the edge of the robot meaning if he dropped her she'd drop a gazillion feet down.

"Shoot," Natsume thought as he gritted his teeth.

"Let her go you idiot," Hotaru said plainly.

"Don't worry. All we want is… Natsume," he smirked, "We want him to join… the Anti Alice Organization."

Mikan was now free to squirm, shout, and everything but one false move and she'll be sent dropping down a thousand err gazillion feet down.

"NATSUME DON'T DO IT!" Mikan yelled.

"Don't listen to her Natsume. You know you don't want me to hurt this precious Sakura petal of yours."

"NATSUME PLEASE DON'T DO IT!"

He threw fire at the robot trying to weaken its power. No use.

"Don't bother struggling…. You know you can't save them…. 'coz….sadly…. you're the one causing their PAIN!" an evil voice laughed.

"Natsume! Help me! Ah!"

"Mikan!" Natsume yelled

"That won't help her, my friend….it won't… and soon… you won't even be able to help YOURSELF!" **(Remember these lines? Go to Chapter 1!)**

All the stares were shot at Natsume. This was now a life and death situation---seriously! Which will he choose? It was obvious… He'd choose to go to the Anti Alice Organization because he would never make someone suffer in his account.

Silence. This made Reo impatient. He brought Mikan closer to him then held her neck up high.

"N…n…at…s…cough…u… cough… me…" she said already being choked.

"Natsume do something! Mikan's dying!" Anna said looking at Natsume.

"I'LL DO IT!!!!!!" he yelled out.

"Splendid choice, Natsume," Reo smirked, "Shidou, please take Miss Sakura down."

After a few moments, Shidou took her down. Once Mikan was dropped on the ground, they all ran towards her. She was crying.

"Why Natsume?" Mikan cried.

"I'm not an idiot! I won't give up your life for mine! Darn you!" he said with small tears dropping down Mikan's cheeks.

"You're more of an idiot to take the side of evil."

"Natsume, I'm waiting," Reo smirked.

Natsume stood up leaving Mikan then jumped on the robot.

"Good choice, Natsume," Reo said placing his hand on his shoulder.

As the robot's opening closed, Mikan ran towards the robot.

"WHAT HAPPENED YOU TOLD ME?! THE LAST DANCE AND EVERYTHING ELSE!!!" she cried, "YOU SAY YOU WON'T GIVE UP MY LIFE FOR YOUR OWN BUT YOUR DOING IT NOW!!! CHOOSING THE WRONG SIDE WILL ALWAYS HURT ME INSIDE NATSUME!!!! IT WILL ALWAYS…hurt me… AND EVENTUALLY KILL ME!"

Natsume looked at the window as Mikan cried on her knees.

"I LOVE YOU NATSUME!"

Natsume looked at her shocked.

The question is: What now?

**A/N: OMG! REO YOU ARE SO EVIL! WAAAA! Hehehe :D Reviews make me happy, duh! I'll love you muchos if you give me a review! Huhuhu! The season ending of Funny Love and PS I Love You! Are ya'll ready? Whooooo!**


	11. Chapter 11: Twist of Fate

**Chapter 11: A Twist of Fate**

**A/N:** Huhuhu.. I'm still crying from the last chapter!!! Wahahaha! Anywaaaays! Here's the last chapter? Nawwww! Hahaha! Arigato for all yerr reviews!!!! Now…. On with the SHOW! Hahaha. You'll all laugh at Hotaru's part!

"Give me a sec," Natsume asked Reo.

"Sure, black cat but come back now," Reo smirked.

"Whatever."

Natsume jumped down towards Mikan then looked into her eyes, thumbed away her tears, and smirked.

"Idiot, didn't Hotaru tell you that you look better when you're smiling."

"I'll cry when I want to cry you idiot!"

"Mikan…"

Her eyes widened from shock.

"Natsume…"

"You know that we can't ever be together, right?"

"No! We can be together if you want us to! You give up so easily!" her eyes started to line once more.

"Mikan, if I stay with you I'll endanger everyone's life here. Let's face it," he paused, "I'm Dark and you're Light. They can never mix or work together because… Light blocks out the Dark while Dark gulps up the Light."

"You're wrong! You aren't as bad as you think! **You're my Light Natsume, you're my Light**…" **(Huhuhu… I love this line!)**

He smirked, "And you'll always be my Polka dots."

A vein popped, "Why are you kidding at a time like this?!"

"There, that's my Light." **(This is so OOC sorry!)**

"Can we all cut out the drama?" Hotaru asked with a remote in her hand.

They all looked at her sweat dropping. Suddenly, she pressed the huge red button in the middle and after a few minutes a pack of Mikan's came out of Hotaru's lab. They we're all look a likes of Mikan an Aminatsu infact!

There were hundreds no thousands no MILLIONS of them! A lot kept falling, others were laughing, others smiling a lot, and others acting plain stupid but there was one thing they had in common. They all were saying…

_**BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA**_

They all sweat dropped as they saw the pack of Mikan's flooding the grounds. They all headed towards the huge robot. They were all acting stupid. Some acted like different animals, some annoying others, and more! They all continued what they were doing until they reached the feet of the robot.

"Imai, stop it," Natsume commanded.

Mikan looked at him curiously. She felt that he really didn't want to be with her. With that, her eyes lined with tears and she ran away. Natsume looked at the running Mikan then looked at Reo.

"I don't care, just make it quick," Reo said a bit irritated.

He ran to the only place she could run to, the sakura tree. He was right. She was there.

"Hey Polka dots, I knew you're going to miss me," he smirked.

"Oh shut up, can't you see that this is so sad?"

"Nope not really," he sat down.

"So you really hate me," she smiled fake.

"No," he looked at her intently, "**Because you'll always be MY idiot and you'll always be in MY heart." **(I friggin' love this line!!!!!)

"Yea, right. What if you meet a new girl over in the bad side?"

"Ha, never," he actually smiled then frowned.

She looked at him with a shocked face, "N…Natsume…"

"What…"

"You…" she smiled a bit, "Smiled…"

"So?"

"You never smile."

"**Not when I'm around someone else."** (Waaaa! He's making it sooo hard!!!)

"Natsume," she hugged him.

"Get off…" he mumbled, "me…"

"No," she cried.

Meanwhile back in the grounds, Reo and Hotaru battled each other in a chess match.

"Checkmate," Hotaru said blankly.

"WHAT?!!? NO! I DOUBLE CHECKED!!!" he squirmed.

"Let's bet," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" Reo smirked evilly.

Back in the sakura tree…

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't ever want to let you go," she cried.

"You have to let go some time…"

"Never!" she smiled.

"Oh so you're smiling now?"

"Yes…"

Laughter and smiles were exchanged after a while but then they could hear Ruka yell out.

"MIKAN! NATSUME!!!" he yelled out.

They both looked at the boy and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" they both asked.

"Natsume… you can stay!" he smiled.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked.

Ruka pointed out to the fields with them running towards it. They looked at the scene and sweat dropped. Reo was crying waterfalls and Hotaru held the baka gun firmly. She looked really serious.

"What's happening?" Mikan asked Hotaru.

"I won a chess game and we made a bet," Hotaru said, "And the bet was that if I won Natsume will stay and if I lost… I never lose."

"Hotaru…" she smiled then hugged her, "Thank you!!!"

"Get off of me, you idiot," Hotaru said.

Before they knew it, Reo and his boys were in the robot fleeing like a little girl. Hotaru looked serious, hit Mikan with the baka gun, but then smiled.

"You let him go," she gritted her teeth, "I told you to cut out all that drama and told you that you look prettier when you're smiling."

"OH HOTARU!!!" she hugged her tightly.

After moments of hugging, she stared at Natsume who was already walking away with his hands in his pockets. She gave out a smile and ran towards him. She ran so hard that she hugged him hard from the back.

"How many times will I tell you to greet me normally idiot?!" he said frustrated.

"I don't care," she smiled.

After an awkward silence, she went towards him and pressed her lips against his. She closed her eyes and just puckered her lips. She was definitely happy. Natsume was left speechless but then smiled and kissed her back.

"Ew," she said walking away, "I'm glad I'm not like that." **Ows?!?!! What about Ruka, Hotaru:)**

Moments later, the pair **who just kissed by the way** burst out laughing and just hugging each other.

"Natsume?" Mikan mumbled.

"Yea?"

"I love you," she smiled.

"Same with you…" he smiled.

"Really?"

"I don't have to say it twice…"

While they laughed and bonded, a pair of dark blue eyes laid upon them. Moments later, their eyes turned fiery red. Can you smell jealousy?

"Love is truly funny going over courses"

WAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE END!!!! WHOSE EYES TURNED RED?!?!?! DID YOU LIKE THE ENDING?!??! SEE, THE TITLE IS TRULY FITS! Mikan thought that he was really leaving and they even cried and said those words… but in the end they still ended up being together how funny!!! Okay everyone! Get ready for the series finale of PS I LOVE YOU AS WELL!!!


End file.
